Nouvelle donne
by Erec
Summary: La vie reprend chez les Isles-Rizzoli après le congé maternité de Jane. Mais une fois de plus, la vie frappe et redistribue les cartes. Suite de Nouveau départ et Nouvelle épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous,  
me revoilà avec une fanfiction à chapitre après une année compliquée niveau scolaire. Mais voilà, c'est fini vendredi alors, je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture. Je vous laisse ce premier chapitre pour vous faire patienter.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes deux précédentes fictions (Nouveau départ et Nouvelle épreuve) je vous conseille de les lire si vous voulez comprendre le décor et connaître les personnages que j'ai ajouté.**

 **Je vais vous avouer que si je poste ce chapitre sans que la suite ne soit prête (ou peu) c'est parce que j'ai hâte de vous relire, alors s'il vous plaît, une petite review en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je range tranquillement mes affaires un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, je vais retrouver ma sœur. Son régiment arrive dans une heure et elle m'a demandé de venir la chercher dans sa dernière lettre. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle me choisisse pour l'accueillir après ces six mois de mission sur le terrain. J'imagine Maura s'affairer dans notre cuisine pendant que Casey s'amuse dans son parc, je ne me lasse pas d'avoir cette vision tous les soirs en rentrant, à l'heure ! Comme je ne me lasserais jamais de me réveiller avec une beauté dans les bras.

Mais il est l'heure de partir si je ne veux pas être en retard. Je salue Korsak et Frost et leur rappelle qu'ils sont invités demain midi pour le repas de famille pour fêter le retour d'Amanda. Je regrette seulement que Frankie ne soit pas là, il est en pleine mission sous couverture et ne peut pas prendre de risque. Je sais qu'il a prévu de passer devant la maison pour voir si tout le monde va bien, mais il ne pourra pas s'arrêter.

Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre le moteur. Les rues sont bondées en ce vendredi soir mais je connais les astuces et raccourcis qui me permettent d'arriver dix minutes avant le bus d'Amanda à la base. Beaucoup de familles attendent avec impatience le retour d'un enfant ou d'un parent. On sent que la pression s'apaise au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainent.

Lorsque enfin le bus apparaît, le bonheur explose, je sors de la voiture et m'adosse au coffre de celle-ci. Mon sourire semble s'être agrandi et mon cœur est léger. Une fois le bus arrêté, les soldats descendent un à un, les visages se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas, il y a ceux qui sont marqués par ce qu'ils ont vu, ceux qui sont heureux de rentrer et retrouver femme et enfants, ceux qui sont encore là-bas et puis il y a son visage et son regard qui croise le mien. Je vois à sa démarche qu'elle s'est libérée, qu'elle a moins peur de la société qui l'entoure et qu'elle ne connaît pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'Amanda s'avance vers moi en saluant ses camarades, je remarque que de nouveaux galons sont apparues sur ses épaules. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit la petite cachottière. Alors, lorsqu'elle arrive devant moi, je me redresse et la salue :

-Au rapport mon lieutenant ! Dis-je en mimant un salut militaire.

-Sérieusement ? Me demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-On ne peut plus rigoler, dis-je en envoyant un coup amical dans son épaule.

Ce que je n'ai pas prévu, c'est que ma sœur est maintenant un soldat des États-Unis d'Amérique et elle sait donc se défendre. En moins de deux, je me retrouve coincer contre le coffre de ma voiture, le bras pris dans une clé presque douloureuse.

-Vous vous attaquez à un sous-officier de l'armée américaine sur une de ses bases, êtes-vous inconsciente ?

-Et vous, vous faîtes injure à un officier de police, n'avez vous pas peur de la prison ?

Amanda me relâche et nous nous tombons dans les bras. Je la sens se détendre dans mes bras. Je vais enfin pouvoir passer physiquement du temps avec ma sœur et ça me réjouit. Même si nous avons appris à nous connaître au cours de notre relation épistolaire, maintenant, nous devons nous construire des souvenirs ensemble et ça commence tout de suite.

Une fois le paquetage rangé dans le coffre et les dernières poignées de mains échangées. Nous montons dans la voiture et je reprends ma place dans le trafic. Amanda est fatiguée mais s'émerveille sur tout ce qu'elle voit à la lumière du soleil couchant. Au moment où je quitte l'autoroute, elle reprend la parole :

-Tu peux faire un arrêt par un hôtel, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais me changer après une petite douche.

-Tu sais, tu peux dormir à la maison.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Au contraire, c'est avec plaisir.

-D'accord pour ce soir, mais demain je trouve une chambre ailleurs.

-Si tu veux et que tu trouves, je n'y vois aucun problème mais je ne te laisserais pas dormir à la rue.

-Je n'y compte pas de toute façon.

Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai un cadeau pour elle et Maura, mais je dis rien, la surprise arrivera en temps voulu. Nous arrivons rapidement devant chez moi, Maura a eu la délicate intention d'accrocher une guirlande pour fêter le retour d'Amanda au pays. Je récupère ma veste sur la banquette arrière et attrape le sac de ma sœur avant celle-ci. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de me suivre.

-On es rentré, dis-je en passant le seuil de la maison derrière Amanda, une maison emplie de la délicieuse odeur des mets de Maura.

-Super. Bonsoir Amanda, tu vas bien ?

-Bonsoir Maura, je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage et toi ?

-Très bien merci.

Maura après avoir salué ma sœur m'embrasse délicatement que j'aime être accueillie comme cela. Puis elle range nos vestes avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Je récupère mon fils en présentant le salon à ma sœur. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle ne me suit pas et je vois qu'elle n'a même pas bougé de l'entrée. Je retourne donc sur mes pas et remarque qu'Amanda est figée devant le portrait de Casey. Encore une fois, je tourne la tête dans la direction de son regard et ne tombe que le mur. Enfin, j'aurais du, mais un cadre a été placé par Maura. C'est Amanda le jour de son engagement dans l'armée, ainsi les deux soldats de ma vie veillent l'un sur l'autre, j'écrase une larme qui a coulé devant la surprise. Je tourne mon regard de l'autre côté et croise celui de Maura qui sourit, heureuse de m'avoir fait plaisir. Je souffle un « merci ». Puis je pose une main sur l'épaule de ma sœur. Elle sort de sa léthargie et me regarde.

-C'est le père de Casey ?

-Oui, c'est le sergent-major Jones, la douleur de son absence est encore présente dans ma voix, mais ce n'est pas une douleur qui fait mal, c'est une de celle qui nous dit de ne pas oublier. Ça va ?

-Oui, excuse moi, je me suis perdue dans ce regard si mystérieux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça doit être quelque chose de familiale, il m'est arrivée la même chose.

Nous sourions puis je mène Amanda à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse enfin se doucher. Puis je rejoins Maura dans la cuisine. Je m'assoie à l'îlot et fais manger Casey. Le silence de la maison est simplement brisé par le bruit des ingrédients que Maura coupe, fait revenir et assaisonne. Lorsque Amanda revient, je pose mon fils dans son landau et nous passons à table. Maura a préparé des plats simples mais tellement bon que je me resserre deux fois. Au moment du dessert, je me lève et rejoins le bureau. Je récupère l'enveloppe qui est arrivée hier matin et enlève la clé de mon appartement de mon trousseau. Lorsque je reviens, Maura et Amanda sont en pleine discussion mais je lis l'interrogation dans le comportement de Maura. Une fois qu'elles se sont tues, je tends l'enveloppe aux deux femmes face à moi et la clé à Amanda qui me regarde sans comprendre. Ma fiancée lit rapidement le document puis le tends à ma sœur avant de me demander :

-Jane ?

-Oui Maura, je veux vivre avec toi, définitivement car le seul endroit où je me sens bien c'est là où tu es. Cet appartement ne me sert plus à rien, c'est pourquoi, Amanda, je te demande de l'accepter, je me suis arrangée avec le propriétaire.

-Merci, dit-elle tout simplement, la gratitude dans le regard.

Maura, elle, vient m'embrasser pour me remercier. Elle sait que c'est une déclaration d'amour même si je ne suis pas la plus douée à ce jeu là. Peu de temps après, nous partons nous coucher après que j'ai promis à ma sœur de l'amener visiter demain matin, son premier véritable chez-elle.

C'est un sourire sur les lèvres que je m'endors dans les bras de la femme que j'aime sans me douter qu'encore une fois, la vie redistribua les cartes et je tiendrais dans les mains une nouvelle donne.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce sont les deux bras qui m'enlacent et les lèvres qui butinent mon cou qui me réveillent. Mes yeux papillonnent pour s'habituer à la douce lumière qui traverse les persiennes. D'un mouvement, je me retrouve face à deux yeux magnifiques qui brillent de la plus belle des choses sur cette terre : l'Amour. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer ces beautés que les lèvres mutines ce posent sur les miennes et je referme les yeux sous la douceur du baiser de Maura. Ce WE s'annonce merveilleux, d'ailleurs une douce odeur s'élève dans la maison.

-Je crois qu'Amanda s'est réveillée, murmure Maura.

-Je doute qu'elle se soit endormie Maur'.

-Je devrais descendre lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

-A l'odeur, je dirais qu'elle a trouvé tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je sais que tu as envie de la protéger autant que moi mais elle doit grandir seule aussi. J'ai un meilleur programme pour nous deux.

-Ah oui ?! Me dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je craque à tout les coups devant une telle vision.

-Oui, dis-je en passant au-dessus d'elle tout en la regardant, je compte te kidnapper pour la journée, toi la femme de ma vie.

Les derniers mots sont ponctués de baiser le long de sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'embrasser. Son goût est une drogue dont je suis devenue accro. Mais Maura arrête nos baisers.

-Je te rappelle que nous avons des invités ce midi, il faut que je cuisine ce matin, alors même si ton programme est très intéressant ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Dommage, mais tu as raison. Je vais descendre, prend ton temps pour te préparer.

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser et je la libère. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, je découvre qu'Amanda a préparé un petit déjeuner de roi. Des toasts, du jus d'orange maison, des pancakes et du café. J'attrape une des deux tasses qui attendent sur le comptoir et la porte à mes lèvres.

-Attends, c'est l'autre tasse ! Me dit Amanda en me tendant la bonne.

-Je t'ai dit trop de choses dans mes lettre, dis-je en souriant. Attends... ne me dis pas que tu as fait de la salade de fruit pour Maura.

-Alors je ne le dirais pas.

-C'est trop cap'taine, je souris à sa grimace et continue, merci pour tout ça, tu n'avais pas à le faire.

-C'est ma manière de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîte pour moi.

-En tout cas, c'est un super petit-déjeuner tout ça, mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as sorti une ration de survie ?

-C'est mon repas.

-Sérieusement ?! T'en as pas marre de ce truc infect ?

-Je m'y suis habituée en deux mois.

-Comme tu veux mais si tu veux quelque chose sers toi.

-Merci.

-De rien. Dis-moi grande sœur, as-tu dormi depuis que tu es partie de là-bas ?

-Oui, dans l'avion, ne t'inquiète p...

Son téléphone sonne et un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres à la vue de son correspondant.

-Amanda RIZZOLI... Bonsoir à toi..., elle relève la tête vers moi et je lui fais signe de rejoindre sa chambre . Ce qu'elle fait en me remerciant d'un hochement.

Je suis heureuse que ma sœur se soit attachée à quelqu'un d'autre que la famille, qu'elle découvre des amis. Je sirote mon café en grignotant des pancakes, je profite du calme avant la tempête, nos invités doivent arriver vers midi, soit dans trois heures. Il faut que j'amène Amanda voir l'appartement avant, sinon Ma' va la kidnapper pour la nuit et je doute que ma sœur ait besoin de l'avoir sur le dos toute la nuit. C'est un bruit derrière moi qui me sort de mes pensées. C'est Maura qui descend les escaliers avec Casey dans les bras. Elle a eu le temps de se doucher et d'enfiler une robe. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la cuisine, je récupère notre fils pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'un petit déjeuner en paix. Nous avons pas besoin de discuter, nos gestes et nos regards parlent pour nous et disent notre bonheur d'être ensemble. Après avoir posé Casey dans son parc, nous débarrassons la cuisine et j'aide Maura à sortir les ingrédients pour la préparation du repas. Lorsqu'Amanda revient, nous partons nous préparer pour la visite de l'appartement.

Lorsque je m'arrête devant mon ancien immeuble, je vois Amanda scruter la rue à la recherche d'un indice sur son futur chez-elle. Alors, je lui indique le bon bâtiment en descendant de la voiture. On monte les marches du perron et l'escalier jusqu'à l'appartement. Ma sœur inspecte du regard tous les détails. Je m'arrête devant la porte et me tourne vers elle :

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, merci encore soeurette.

-De rien, allez à toi l'honneur.

Elle sort la clé de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Je lui laisse le temps nécessaire à l'observation avant de la suivre. La visite est rapide au vu de la taille de mon ancien appartement. Je laisse la plus part de mes meubles à Amanda vu que je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Après les n-ièmes remerciements de ma sœur, je vais chercher deux bières dans le frigo et nous trinquons à l'installation d'Amanda.

-J'ai mis quelques trucs dans le frigo et les placards mais je pense que Ma' va essayer de te gaver de plats. Par contre, j'ai pas prévu les rations de survie.

-Pas grave, merci pour tout, tu fais tellement de choses pour moi.

-C'est normal, tu es ma sœur. Et puis, je n'ai plus l'utilité de cet appartement, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et si par la même occasion, je peux rendre Maura heureuse, je signe des deux mains.

-J'imagine.

-C'est pas tout, mais je vais te laisser t'installer et aider Maura à préparer le repas. Je t'ai laissé les numéros de tout le monde à côté du téléphone. Tommy passera te prendre vers midi.

-Parfait. Merci encore.

-De rien, a plus.

J'embrasse ma sœur et rentre tranquillement à la maison. Quand je pousse la porte de la maison, le parfum délicat du repas de Maura me fait sourire. Je jette les clés dans le panier, me débarrasse de mes chaussures en essayant de pas les laisser traîner et j'accroche mon manteau. Puis, je récupère Casey et m'amuse à le faire rire. Je sens ma future femme derrière moi qui s'approche et m'attrape par la taille. J'en profite pour me retourner et l'embrasser délicatement. Je suis totalement accro de ses baisers.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Plutôt bien, mais tu sais, elle n'a rien dit à part « merci ».

-Elle a pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des cadeaux.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'habitue pas à notre vie, tu sais, elle a vécu tellement de chose.

-Je sais, Jane, tout va bien se passer, c'est une Rizzoli. Et si j'ai appris une chose sur les Rizzoli après ces années, c'est que ce sont des battants.

-Tu as raison. Merci. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

-Oui mais pas assez à mon goût.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et mes lèvres contre les siennes souffle :

-Je t'aime.

-Anch'io.

-J'adore quand tu parles italien, tu es tellement sexy.

-Ah oui ? Me répond-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui.

Le four la rappelle à lui et je dois quitter la chaleur de ses bras à contre cœur. Je la suis dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle nous a préparé. De ce que je vois, nous allons nous régaler. J'en profite pour préparer le biberon de Casey qui commence à donner des signes de sa faim. Une fois, qu'il est prêt, je m'installe sur le rocking-chair et le donne à mon fils. Maura finit sa préparation et nous observe de derrière l'îlot. Puis après s'être laver les mains, elle récupère Casey pour son rôt.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, me dit-elle, Beckett à appeler.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle voulait te parler mais n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais la rappeler maintenant.

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y.

-Grazie mio amore.

-Di niente.

J'embrasse Maura et me rend dans mon bureau pour pouvoir appeler Liz, depuis notre repas à New-York nous avons repris contact mais si elle n'a rien voulu dire à Maura c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, elle décroche.

-Beckett.

-Liz c'est Jane Rizzoli.

-A salut Jane, ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Juste un week-end de garde. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de ton aide sur une enquête.

-La meilleure flic du NYPD à besoin de moi, que d'honneurs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un meurtre sur les bras et pour l'instant les pistes me mènent vers une certaine Liz Hunderson, 30 ans, infirmière, habitant Boston. Rien de concret pour l'instant mais elle a un lien dans l'histoire puisque la victime était le présumé assassin de son frère et mon premier partenaire John Hunderson. Tu pourrais prendre sa déposition ?

-Attends, tu as dit Liz Hunderson ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est la petite amie de Frankie, mon petit frère et elle vient déjeuner à la maison d'ici une heure.

-Je suis désolée mais il faut absolument l'interroger.

-Je sais...

-Tu sais quoi ? On va faire autrement.

-Oui ?

-Je vais t'envoyer tout ce qu'on a sur le dossier par mail, acheter une place pour le vol NYC-Boston de ce soir et on l'interrogera ensemble demain. Ça te va ?

-Oui, merci. Le duo de choc va se reformer alors ?

-Je crois.

-Je te laisse, je dois y aller. Dis moi quand ton vol arrive que je vienne te chercher.

-D'accord. A plus.

-A plus.

Je raccroche et soupire. Frankie est sous couverture et sa petite amie est soupçonnée de meurtre.


	3. Chapter 3

Il me faut un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que Liz est soupçonnée de meurtre et même si j'en doute, j'ai mille fois confiance dans le jugement de Beckett pour savoir que si il y a quelqu'un capable de tirer la vérité dans cette histoire, c'est bien elle. Mais quand même... Liz... la copine de Frankie... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Mais je doute, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère de la maison. Mort. Certes mais elle aurait pu en parler... Peut-être que Frankie le sait lui, mais comment en être sûre puisque je ne peux pas le contacter. Arg ! Et si c'était vrai, si Liz l'avait tué cet homme...

Deux coups frappés au montant de la porte me sortent de mes questions. Je me retourne et la vision que j'ai me redonne le sourire, Maura tenant Casey dans ses bras. Elle me rend mon sourire et m'interroge :

-Alors ? Que voulait Katherine ?

-De l'aide pour une enquête, son principal suspect est à Boston.

-Tu vas l'interroger ?

-Non, en faite, les criminels sont en vacances à NYC donc Beck a décidé de venir elle-même l'interroger, elle arrive ce soir. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait dormir à la maison, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Aucun problème mon amour.

-Merci tu es un ange.

Maura se tait et me sourit avant de retourner à la cuisine pour continuer la préparation du repas. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour quitter le bureau, ma tête tournant et re-tournant les éléments que j'avais sur Liz et sa vie, pas grand chose avant sa rencontre avec Frankie finalement. D'un coup, une image me revient, j'ai vu Liz qu cimetière le jour où j'ai découvert la tombe d'Amanda. Avec les nouvelles de Beck', je comprends mieux aujourd'hui la raison. Mais bon, il est temps que j'aille aider Maura et si possible que j'oublie cette enquête jusqu'à ce soir. En fermant la porte, je croise le regard du portrait de Casey, il me manque même si je sais que je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'aime. Il était mon roc avant elle.

Je vois que Maura a sorti sur la table toutes les assiettes, alors après avoir embrassé le front de Casey et les douces lèvres de ma fiancée, je me mets à dresser la table. Comme c'est le premier repas de famille d'Amanda, je veux que tout soit parfait. Frankie m'a bien dit avant son départ sous couverture qu'un repas RIZZOLI tiré à quatre épingles n'est pas un vrai repas de famille. Je souris en me remémorant la discussion que j'ai eu avec mon frère avant qu'il ne parte en mission, il m'avait dressé une liste des choses à faire pour lui, récupérer son courrier, aérer son appartement, mais surtout prendre soin de sa Liz. Et je vais le faire, mais si elle a des soucis avec la justice, je ne fermerai pas les yeux, au contraire, je vais les ouvrir en grand pour prouver son innocence.

-Jane !

-Hein... Quoi ? Je bafouille en sortant de mes pensées.

-Désolé chérie mais ça fait cinq minutes que tu ne bouges plus et tu ne réponds pas. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir entendu ce que je te racontais.

-Tu as raison, excuses moi, je pensais à Frankie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais, il va s'en sortir comme un chef.

-Bien sûr, il sait très bien que je s'il meurt, je le ressusciterai juste pour pouvoir le tuer de faire pleurer Ma'...

-Et toi,

-Et moi..

-Et Liz.

-Et Liz...

-Ça va mi amor ?

-Oui, oui, je suis juste triste qu'il ne soit pas là pour le premier repas de famille d'Amanda. Et qu'il soit loin de nous, il me manque.

-Je sais, mais il sera dans nos cœurs et nos pensées.

-Oui mais...

-Et je sais qu'il nous verra heureux et ça lui suffira.

-Comment ?

-J'ai vu sa moto passer plusieurs fois ce matin.

-C'est bien lui tout ça, dis-je en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire amour ?

-Tu peux coucher Casey pendant que je me change s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr mais tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça chérie.

-C'est toi qui le dit, tu me dis la même chose après une heure de footing, je ne sais plus si je dois continuer à te croire, dit-elle taquine.

-Qu'importe ta tenue, tu seras toujours la huitième merveille du monde à mes yeux.

-Et Casey ?

-La neuvième, il ne peut pas râler, il bave lui même devant sa maman.

Maura laisse sortir un rire cristallin de sa gorge et ce son si pur m'apaise et me fait oublier mes soucis. Je récupère notre fils et l'embrasse avant de la suivre dans les escaliers. Avec Maura, on a décidé d'installer Casey dans sa chambre, enfin c'était la chambre d'amis du haut puis ma chambre et enfin la sienne. La décoration s'est faite peu à peu mais je suis fière du résultat. Les murs beiges apportent une douceur et de la lumière, Maura a dessiné un olivier et un champ de lavande sur un des murs, ça me rappelle l'Italie et à elle, la Provence du sud de la France. Il m'arrive de venir ici le soir lorsque Casey et Maura dorment, j'observe mon fils et m'installe sur le rocking-chair et me remémore le son des cigales, l'odeur du thym et de la lavande, la sensation du vent dans les cheveux, l'impression de liberté qui me prend quand je suis en Italie. Il faut vraiment que je fasse découvrir les lieux de mes vacances d'enfants à Maura, je suis sûre qu'ils lui plairont autant qu'à moi. En attendant, je couche Casey et lui fredonne une berceuse que j'ai imaginé pour lui. En peu de temps, je vois ses yeux se fermer et m'en vais non sans avoir allumer le baby-phone.

Je passe ensuite la tête dans notre chambre, Maura est de dos en train d'essayer de fermer sa robe mais elle a un peu du mal. Alors je me glisse derrière elle et l'attrape par les hanches, elle sursaute de surprise avant de se laisser aller un peu plus contre moi. Je souris et dégage sa nuque avant de commencer à lui embrasser, elle frisonne de plaisir et je me sens heureuse d'avoir une femme aussi belle à mes côtés. Puis je m'éloigne pour fermer sa robe délicatement. Maura se retourne et m'embrasse tendrement-Mi Dio-que ses lèvres sont douces. Ce sont les coups sur la porte qui nous séparent. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de lui dire que je vais ouvrir et qu'elle peut prendre son temps pour se préparer.

C'est Liz qui attend derrière le battant, je la laisse entrer dans un sourire avant de l'enlacer et de fermer la porte. Je prends quelques secondes pour me faire disparaître toutes les traces de suspicion et les questions de mon visage et ma tête avant de discuter avec elle.

-Comment tu vas Liz ?

-Frankie me manque mais ça va et toi ?

-Pareil, Maura a dit qu'elle avait vu passer dans la rue ce matin, peut-être que tu pourras l'apercevoir, mais je ne te garantie rien.

-Je sais, merci. Le fait de savoir qu'il était encore en vie ce matin me rassure.

-Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais il faut que tu te détendes, Frankie est doué, il s'en sortira.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais, je m'inquiéterais si c'était pas le cas mais là c'est trop. Allez viens, on va sortir l'apéro, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

-Avec plaisirs.

-Avant que j'oublie, Liz, tu pourrais passer au poste demain midi s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je prépare un petit truc pour le retour de Frankie et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Je sais que c'est pas bien de mentir mais je ne peux pas lui annoncer maintenant et comme ça que je sais pour son frère et qu'elle est accusée de meurtre. Elle pourrait fuir et puis je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes ses questions vu que je n'ai pas encore lu le rapport de Beck'.

-Pas de soucis, je passerais vers 14h après mon service.


	4. Chapter 4

Le repas s'est déroulé sans problèmes ni grandes nouvelles mis à part le retour d'Amanda. Korsak et Frost l'ont adoré et pris sous leurs ailes et Casey a distribué des sourires à tout le monde. L'absence de Frankie s'est peu senti sauf pour Liz et j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à Beck', jusqu'à maintenant. Justement, je l'aperçoit à la sécurité récupérant son arme. Après avoir signé tous les papiers, elle peut enfin fixer son holster à la ceinture. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour me voir et s'approcher de moi. Nous nous sourions avant de nous éteindre, je me suis rendue compte combien elle m'avait manquée après New-York. Il faut dire que nous étions inséparables à l'Académie, nous valant de « partenaires ».

-Beck' comment tu vas ? Bon vol ?

-Clem', je grimae au surnom, Beckett était tombée une fois sur mon permis et en avait profité pour mémoriser mon deuxième prénom, d'où le surnom toujours aussi bien que ce matin, je t'ai préparé un récap pour gagner du temps. Tu sais NYC-Boston ne prend qu'une heure en avion.

-Je sais mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il puisse mal se passer . Comme d'hab', tu peux pas faire une pause dans une enquête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis mariée à mon bulot paraît-il.

-Plus pour longtemps, j'ai entendu dire qu'un homme a su lire dans ton cœur, dis-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un clin d'œil.

-Effectivement, je le suis bien moins qu'au temps de l'Académie. Mais tu peux parler avec Maura et Casey à la maison, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as fini par divorcer du job.

-Pas totalement mais c'est vrai que je le quitte plus facilement le soir.

Nous nous sourions avant d'éclater de rire en entrant dans la voiture. Nous avons naturellement discuté en sortant de l'aéroport et je démarre la voiture en essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure route pour rentrer dans Boston sans accidents. Les rues sont pleines, sûrement à cause du match de ce soir. Le silence remplis l'habitacle et je profite d'un feu pour observer mon amie qui observe la ville, le regard ailleurs.

-Un penny pour tes pensées, dis-je en reprenant un de nos jeux de l'Académie.

-Ça vaudrait pas le coup, je suis sûre que tu peux les deviner.

-Est-ce un défi Détective ?

-Peut-être.

C'était notre truc à nous quand nous étudions pour améliorer notre capacité à observer, essayer de trouver les pensées de l'autre à l'aide de son comportement et des indices qu'elle voulait bien laisser. Si on trouvait la vérité, l'autre mettait un dollar dans la caisse commune et inversement, si on avait tord, c'était à nous de payer. L'argent qu'on avait ainsi gardé nous avait permis de nous offrir un moment de détente dans un spa à la fin de nos classes. Cette après-midi avait été une des plus sympas de ma vie. Je me reconcentre sur la route et les discussions que j'ai eu avec Beck' depuis ce matin.

-Si je dis que quelque chose te dérange avec cette enquête, tu ne vas pas valider.

-Bien sûr que non, ça serait trop facile, il faut que tu sois plus précise.

Au moins, je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est plus facile que sa vie privée car je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir une mise à jour complète à ce sujet et je perdrais sûrement. Après quelques minutes, je ne vois que deux solutions : Castle ou Liz. C'est pas facile de changer de partenaire même si ce n'est que pour une enquête et retrouver une ancienne partenaire mais maintenant après 7 ans de travail ensemble, c'est plus dur. Je m'imagine que ça doit être fascinant de voir Castle et Beck' travailler ensemble. En plus, ils sont en couple et fous amoureux mais la Beckett que je connais est professionnelle dans tous les cas donc ça doit pas être l'absence de Castle qui la met dans cette état. J'ai appris ce matin que le frère de Liz était le premier partenaire de Beck', j'en ai jamais entendu parler donc ça devait être à la criminelle après que l'on se soit perdu de vu. Combien de temps ont-ils bossés ensemble ? Était-il celui qui lui a tout appris ? Probable mais vu l'âge de Liz, je l'imagine mal avoir l'âge de Korsak.

-J'ai le droit à un indice ?

-Ça dépend de la question, je te préviens je peux répondre même si ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

-Je sais, on a créé le jeu ensemble je te rappelle.

-Dépêche-toi, je vais bientôt plus avoir envie de répondre, ajoute Beck' en souriant.

Je prends quelques secondes avant de me lancer. Pas que l'issu du jeu m'intéresse réellement mais Beckett est soucieuse comme lorsqu'elle enquêtait sur le meurtre de sa mère à l'Académie mais je doute qu'elle se livre si je n'arrive pas à découvrir ses pensées.

-Le frère de Liz...

-Jack, il s'appelait Jack.

-Jack, il a été ton partenaire longtemps ?

-Deux ans quand je suis arrivée à la criminelle, il était arrivé l'année d'avant et son ex-partenaire venait de partir à la retraite.

En faisan quelques approximations, Liz avait 12 ans lors de leur rencontre et du peu dont je me souviens, celle-ci a perdu ses parents quand elle avait pas loin de 10 ans. Quelqu'était l'âge de son frère quand il est entré à la criminelle ça devait pas être rose tous les jours. Est-ce que Jack en avait parlé avec Beck' ? Je n'en sais rien, s'il était comme sa sœur sûrement que non. Je mise donc sur ma dernière idée.

-Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir clos l'affaire à l'époque. Mais je parie que tu avais fait le job, on ne peut pas toujours résoudre toutes les enquêtes, l'inspecteur 100% n'existe pas même si nous deux on pourrait le faire.

J'arrive à faire naître un sourire sur son visage mais son air soucieux ne disparaît pas pour autant. Je l'entends soupirer lorsqu'elle refixe le paysage urbain.

-Je te dois 1$ Clem', t'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois.

-Je parie que toi non plus, même si ton écrivain doit avoir compliqué la tâche avec son esprit tordu.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais tenté la chose avec lui, je n'avais plus rejoué à ça depuis le spa. Et toi ?

-Non plus, j'avais pas ma partenaire. Mais j'avoue que c'était plus compliqué qu'à l'époque. Tu sais ce que je n'ai jamais refait depuis l'Académie ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-Pas envie de prendre ta revanche ?

-Je n'y arriverai pas, t'avais trop de lubies bizarres que ça soit ta volonté de suivre en direct les matchs des Sox ou de faire des pompes au milieu de la nuit m'empêchant de dormir pour refermer le clapet au sergent instructeur Matthews. Merci en passant, j'aurais pas supporté ses remarques machistes durant toute l'Académie.

-Di niente. J'avoue que j'avais des habitudes étranges à l'époque. Mais je repensais plutôt à nos soirées musiques, Beck' sourit en se rappelant de ces fameuses nuits passées à reprendre le répertoire national voire international.

-J'ai pas pris ma guitare, d'ailleurs je n'y ai pas rejouer depuis l'Académie, comme le français. On a rarement le temps de jouer en courant derrière les gangsters.

-C'est pas grave. Pour la guitare, on va passer par chez Amanda pour récupérer celle de mon adolescence en même temps que mon clavier. On chantera en anglais ou on massacrera le français, peu importe. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas touché un piano depuis 5 ans et l'affaire du « Chirurgien ».

-J'en ai entendu parlé, j'ai suivi l'affaire quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui enquêtait mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre contact avec toi à l'époque, c'était pas le bon moment à mon avis.

-Je reconnais que je n'aurais sûrement pas répondu, j'ai repoussé tout le monde à la fin de l'enquête même Maura et le père de Casey, sans parler de mon partenaire de l'époque.

-Je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai longtemps voulu à Castle d'avoir essayer de me protéger de l'enquête sur la mort de ma mère. Mais aujourd'hui c'est du passé.

-Tu as raison, profitons de nos retrouvailles et innocentons Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

En quelques minutes nous arrivons devant mon ancien appartement et je fais rencontrer ma sœur à Beckett. Nous restons pas très longtemps, je ne veux pas que Maura s'inquiète, Amanda est surprise de me voir sortir une guitare et un clavier du placard du couloir mais ne dit rien. En même temps, peu de gens sont au courant que je rêvait de devenir rock star dans mon adolescence, je n'en parle pas considérant que ce temps est révolu. Même si la musique fait encore parti de ma vie notamment grâce à Goldman que je partage avec Maura et qui me fait penser à Casey. Je contente de me remémorer les soirées avec Beck' à l'Académie lorsque les chansons qu'on chantait ensemble passent à la radio. Après cette escale chez ma sœur il nous faut que quelques minutes pour enfin rejoindre la maison.

En me garant, j'aperçois la silhouette de Maura à l'étage et dans un sens ça m'arrange, étrangement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache pour mes talents de musicienne. J'ai envie que cela reste encore un peu notre secret à Beck' et à moi. Le coffre est vite déchargé et les instruments rangés dans mon bureau. Je commence donc la visite de la maison pour Beckett et la laisse dans sa chambre. Puis je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain où Maura sort notre fils de son bain. Casey me vois en premier et me sourit en silence, un sourire qui me fait fondre d'amour pour ce petit bonhomme. Décidant de profiter de l'instant, je m'appuie contre le montant de la porte pour observer les amours de ma vie. Les gestes de ma fiancée me fascinent, ils sont emplis de tendresse et d'attentions. Bien que je n'en ai jamais douté, ses actions reflètent son amour pour Casey et on voit que malgré l'absence de génomes communs dans leur ADN, c'est son fils. Je sais que je pourrais rester des heures à les observer sans rien dire et remercier le Ciel de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Maura parle à Casey en allemand, comme d'habitude je ne comprends rien mais notre enfant aura la chance de connaître plusieurs langues alors je me laisse bercer par le son de la voix de ma bien-aimée.

-Deine Mutter (Ta mère pense que je ne l'ai pas entendu et qu'elle peut profiter de la vue les bras croisés mais ce n'est pas le cas. On va lui faire une petite blague, t'es d'accord Casey ? )

Sans signe avant coureur, Maura attrape le paquet de couches et me l'envoie en pleine figure. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes, je l'attrape à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Le temps de baisser le bras, j'entends le rire de Maura et de Casey. Je les accompagne bien vite.

-(italien) (Où est Beckett?)

-(Dans sa chambre)

-(Tu peux finir de le changer s'il te plaît, je vais aller mettre le repas à chauffer)

-(Bien sûr mon cœur )

-Ich liebe dich meine Liebe.

Je souris aux mots de Maura, j'ai l'impression que quelque soit la langue dans laquelle elle prononcera ces mots, un sourire niais s'afficherait automatiquement sur mon visage. Je quitte donc mon support pour la prendre dans mes bras, je respire son odeur que j'aime tant tout en regardant notre fils. Il essaye de se retourner sur le ventre pour partir à l'aventure. Je dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de ma belle et attrape Casey avant qu'il n'arrive à retapisser le mur de crème hydratante.

-Hey, petit garnement si tu n'aimes pas la décoration, il faut le dire.

Son sourire malicieux me répond et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son crâne pour lui dire mon amour. Ce petit homme a changé ma vision du monde et de ma vie. Définitivement. Je ne pensais pas que la vie me donnerait tant et malgré les difficultés et les épreuves que j'ai traversé, je suis heureuse de ma vie aujourd'hui. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais les même choix car j'ai la chance de vivre avec la femme que j'aime et notre magnifique fils. Une fois que Casey est en pyjama, je descends avec lui dans mes bras. Maura cuisine en discutant avec Beckett assisse au bar avec un verre de vin.

-Que fait Richard en ce moment, vous devez lui manquer ? Demande ma douce.

-Maura je vous ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et s'il vous plaît, ne l'appeler pas Richard, j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa mère.

-Seulement si vous me tutoyer aussi Katherine.

-Marché conclu.

-Alors Richard ?

Je vois que Beck' va faire une réfléxion sur le nom utilisé par Maura mais je lui fais un signe de la tête de laisser tomber. Si Maura a décidé de les appeler par leur nom et pas leur diminutif, il faut pas tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Alors mon amie lui répond :

-Il est en tournée de promotion sur la côte pour son nouveau bouquin, il doit passer à Boston dans une semaine. Il me manque et je sais que lui aussi n'aime pas que nous soyons séparés mais c'est la vie.

-Et les retrouvailles ne seront que plus bonnes, dis-je en appuyant ma phrase d'un clin d'œil exagéré qui fait rire Maura, Casey et Beckett.

Le repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance et une fois le dessert terminé, Maura va coucher Casey. C'est à cet instant que le téléphone de Beckett sonne.

-Beckett.

-Ah salut Lanie !

-Oui je suis bien arrivée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Déjà, merci. Et alors ?

-Il n' y a pas d'erreurs possibles ?

-D'accord, bon merci quand même.

-Je t'avouerai que j'aurais préféré autre chose mais bon...

-Je sais, merci Lanie.

-A bientôt.

Elle raccroche et en voyant sa tête, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème mais alors qu'elle commence à parler, je lui fais un signe de tête et elle s'arrête. En effet, j'ai entendu les pas de Maura dans l'escalier et je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse le suspect de l'enquête. Nous débarrassons donc la table et Maura va se coucher pendant que Beck' et moi, on s'installe dans mon bureau pour qu'elle me briefe.

-Voilà, il y a deux jours, j'ai été appelé sur une scène de crime dans le Bronx. C'était dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Aux premiers abords, j'ai cru à une histoire de drogue ou de proxénétisme mais quand j'ai vu le corps, je l'ai reconnu. Ça m'a fait un choc, c'était le principal suspect pour une affaire de meurtre sur un inspecteur de la criminelle. Mon premier partenaire, John. On a retrouvé sur lui, ses papiers, du liquide, ses objets de valeurs, enfin tout sauf son portable. Alors, j'ai demandé à mes partenaires de chercher dans sa vie privée ce qu'il faisait à NYC vu qu'il venait d'Atlanta, pendant que je me replongeais dans l'affaire du meurtre de John.

« A l'époque, la victime était un bookmaker à NYC qui habitait dans le même quartier que mon partenaire. De ce qu'on a découvert, John lui mettait la pression pour qu'il arrête son business, il l'avait un peu pris sous son aile quand il avait su que lui aussi avait perdu ses parents. On suppose qu'un soir, il a pas supporté une remarque de plus John et l'a tué. Mais on a jamais pu le prouver.

« Mon instinct m'a mis sur cette piste même si je ne voyais pas en quoi résoudre le meurtre de John permettrait de résoudre celui sur lequel j'enquêtais. Puis les relevés téléphoniques sont arrivés et on a remarqué qu'un numéro revenait régulièrement mais que la victime n'y avait pas répondu sauf le dernier. C'est là que le nom de Liz est apparu la première fois. Je ne voulais pas y croire et puis elle avait un permis de Boston donc rien n'indiquait qu'elle pouvait être là à l'heure du meurtre. Malheureusement, peu de temps après on a appris qu'elle avait l'aller-retour en avion le jour du meurtre. C'est là que je t'ai appelé.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire, si ça se trouve, elle ne l'a même pas rencontré.

-Oui mais entre les appels et le vol, je suis obligée de l'interroger.

-Je sais mais en tant que témoin.

-Plus maintenant, l'appel de tout à l'heure, c'était Lanie, notre légiste. Les résultats d'ADN sur les cheveux retrouvés dans la chambre, en plus de la victime, il y a celui d'une personne qui a 49% de concordance avec celui de John.

-Un frère ou une sœur...

-Oui et au dernière nouvelle, il en a qu'une.

-Liz...

-Oui, tout porte à croire que Liz à tuer le présumé assassin de son frère, il faut qu'on aille l'arrêter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
** **Oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne vais pas faire le speech habituel d'excuses et de demande de reviews et juste vous dire que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction et que même si je dois publier qu'un chapitre par an, je le ferais car je sais que quelques uns doivent attendre la fin ( moi en premier lieu). Donc voilà...**

 **Juste pour information, j'ai changé le nom de la petite amie de Francky "Kate" et devenu "Liz" ça fait moins de problème de compréhension avec Beckett.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mots de Beckett résonnent dans ma tête. Mais je sais que son résonnement est le bon, même si j'ai du mal à croire que Liz puisse tuer de sang-froid et ne fasse pas confiance en la justice. C'est le cœur dans l'âme que j'attrape ma plaque et accroche mon holster à la ceinture. Nous montons avec Beck', elle, pour récupérer arme et plaque et moi pour prévenir Maura que nous sortons. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je la vois endormie, la lumière encore allumée et son bouquin dans les mains. Délicatement, je pose le livre sur la table de chevet, éteins la lumière et referme la porte après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Je redescends en silence et laisse un mot sur la table en attendant ma partenaire du soir pour pas que ma fiancée ne s'inquiète si elle se réveille avant notre retour. Les pas de Beckett me sortent de mes pensées, alors j'attrape mes clés et nous sortons.

Avant de démarrer, je regarde l'heure et me rend compte que Liz va bientôt commencer sa garde alors, je roule vers l'hôpital. Le trajet se déroule en silence. Nous essayons toutes les deux de comprendre comment la Liz que nous connaissons a pu se retrouver dans un tel bordel. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne comprends pas comment elle en est arrivé là.

Nous arrivons enfin sur le parking du personnel de l'hôpital mais je ne vois pas la voiture de la petite-amie de mon frère, je fais signe à Beck' d'aller voir à l'intérieur si jamais elle est arrivée même si j'en doute. Pendant que j'attends appuyer contre mon véhicule. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma partenaire revient sans informations supplémentaires que la confirmation que Liz est bien de garde ce soir et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. C'est à cet instant que la voiture bleue de ma belle-sœur rentre sur le parking pour se garer, je croise le regard de Liz et la voit murmurer un « désolé » puis tout s'enchaîne très vite. Elle fait demi-tour et repars à vive-allure. Encore une preuve indirecte de sa culpabilité, je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de ce que je viens de voir que Beckett est déjà dans la voiture entrain de m'attendre pour partir à sa poursuite. Je démarre en trombe mais Liz nous a déjà semés. En accord avec ma coéquipière, je décide de foncer jusqu'à son appartement. Mais nous ne la trouvons pas là-bas, non plus. Comme il est tard et que nous n'avons aucune piste, nous décidons de laisser une équipe devant chez elle au cas où et de rentrer se reposer.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au poste, un officier vient me signaler que Liz s'est rendue il y 5 minutes en demandant à me parler. Elle attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 5. Je suis avec Beckett dans la salle d'observation observant attentivement la femme de l'autre côté de la glace.

J'inspire un grand coup, il est l'heure de découvrir la vérité sur cette histoire et d'avoir les explications de Liz. Nous avons décidé que je lui parlerai en premier avec une approche amicale et que Beckett interviendrait si besoin. Elle est meilleure que moi dans ce domaine, elle l'a toujours été depuis l'Académie. Et puis, elle aura l'atout de la surprise, Liz ne sait pas qu'elle est là et ça fait des années qu'elles ne se sont pas vues. Je me lève et passe de l'autre côté du miroir en refermant derrière moi. Je croise le regard de ma belle-sœur pendant un dixième de seconde lorsqu'elle relève la tête en m'entendant rentrer. Un mélange de honte et d'espoir est lisible. Au moment où je m'assois, je l'entends murmurer :

-Laisse-moi téléphoner à Francky s'il te plaît.  
-Je ne peux pas, tu sais comme moi qu'il est sous couverture. Et puis, je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter.  
-Moi je l'ai. Il m'a laissé un numéro en cas d'urgence avec des consignes précises.  
-Je veux bien t'aider mais tu vas devoir t'expliquer d'abord. Est-ce que tu as bien compris tes droits ?  
-Oui, je vais parler et sans avocat. Je n'ai rien à cacher.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu fuit ?  
-Parce que j'avais une dernière chose à faire avant d'aller en prison.  
-Tu avoues donc ? Dis-je perplexe et surprise.  
-Non, mais l'on m'a piégée et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des pros qui ont fait ça. Je n'ai donc aucune chance de le prouver.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.  
-Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais j'ai eu un grand frère qui était à la Crim à New-York. Il y a…  
-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais je connais cette partie de l'histoire.  
-Comment ? me demande-t-elle surprise.

Je me tourne vers la vitre teintée et je fais signe à ma partenaire d'une enquête de venir. Je me retourne face à Liz et observe son visage, il ne faut qu'un instant pour qu'il se fige de surprise avant de se recolorer d'espoir. Au même instant, elle se lève et se jette dans les bras de Beck' en criant :

-Grande sœur ! Tu fais quoi ici ? Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Qu'est-ce que tu dev…  
-Stop, stop, stop. Speedy ! On parlera de tout ça plus tard, il faut d'abord que l'on règle cette histoire. Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on-t-a piégée ?  
-Tu te souviens que Johnny était fan de mots fléchés ?  
-Bien sûr, il n'arrêtait jamais quand on n'avait pas une enquête en cours, il avait même son propre dico. Un dico qu'il remplissait des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
-C'était plus que ça, c'était les notes de son enquête. Je l'ai compris qu'après. En réalité deux mois avant sa mort, il s'est rendu compte que certaines définitions avaient un angle noirci. Il a donc noté les mots correspondants et il s'est aperçu que cela formait un message plus ou moins codé selon les jours. Une semaine avant sa mort, le message était « Aigle-musée » et le lendemain «Dieu-siens-accueillir », il a réussi à déchiffrer que c'était le lancement d'une mission qui consistait à assassiner POTUS. (President of the United States)  
-Le président Fitzgerald a failli être assassiné ?  
-C'est ce que je crois et l'annulation de la visite de celui-ci à New-York le jour même semble le confirmer.  
-Que vient faire Mack Stew dans cette histoire ?  
-En dehors de ses paris, Mack avait donné sa passion des mots fléchés à John et mon frère a découvert que certaines des grilles codées avaient été créées par Mack. Il est allé le voir la veille de sa mort dans un bar en espérant qu'il lui donne des infos. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse être le cerveau ou une main armée du réseau. Pour John, Mack était seulement un intermédiaire, seulement c'était un agent chevronné qui s'est senti menacé et il l'a tué.  
-Comment en es-tu si sûr ? Et quel lien avec ton voyage à New-York ou la mort de Mack ? Demande Beckett.  
-J'ai découvert tout ça il y a huit mois quand j'ai déménagé chez Francky en retombant sur les vieux carnets de John. J'ai retrouvé le numéro de Mack et il n'a pas répondu jusqu'il y a trois jours. A ce moment, je ne savais pas que c'était lui l'assassin de John, je ne croyais pas en cette théorie. On a décidé de se voir à New-York, c'est là qu'il m'a avoué avoir tué mon frère et il m'a aussi dire de faire attention et de ne pas m'attaquer à la Colonie, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé. Mack m'a dit tout ça car il savait qu'il allait mourir à cause de mauvaises informations qu'il avait donné qui avaient failli faire apparaître le réseau sur les bases de données. Mais vous devez me croire, il était encore vivant quand je l'ai quitté.  
-Tu avoueras, Speedy, que cette histoire est un peu compliquée à avaler.  
-Je sais mais c'est la vérité.  
-Est-ce que Francky est au courant ?  
-Pour John, oui. Pour l'enquête, non.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je dis à Liz de ne pas bouger et nous sortons avec Beckett. Une fois toutes les deux à mon bureau, je lui demande :

-Crois-tu à son histoire ?  
-Après le meurtre de ma mère et l'histoire avec Bracken and co, je ne peux que lui accorder le doute et tout faire pour avoir des réponses. Et toi ?  
-Je t'avoue que cela fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup et j'ai très envie de la croire. Mais là, c'est trop.  
-De toute façon, il faut que nous enquêtions.  
-Tu as raison, au boulot. Voyons ce qu'elle a amené avec elle, dis-je en me tournant vers la boîte avec ses affaires personnelles.


End file.
